User blog:TomZhao/The Powerpuff Girls: Battle for the Ages
This is an idea I had about a video game based on The Powerpuff Girls, both the 1998 and the 2016 iterations. I have written it in this blog. Main Information Name: The Powerpuff Girls: Battle for the Ages Genre: Tactical Role-Playing Game ESRB Rating: M, for heavy language, drug and alcohol use, and blood. Synopsis Professor Utonium has invented a machine that can create Powerpuff Girl-Look-Alikes, and has decided to use this machine to protect Townsville. You are the first prototype of PPG clones. During training, Buttercup accidentally activates a portal to 1998 Townsville, whick sucks the Powerpuff Girls and the Recruit Powerpuff! Being the only person capable of time travel, you are tasked to aid the '16 Powerpuff Girls to bring them home to '16 Townsville, and at the same time in '16 Townsville aid Professor and his friends as they find a way to fix the time portal, all while eluding and/or resolving crimes and criminal activity in both '98 Townsville and '16 Townsville. Are you up for the challenge? Gameplay This game is a tactical role-playing game. All heroes and villains are mapped on a grid (size varying) where characters can move, make attacks, assist allies, and summon assistance. Only four heroes can be used during battle, one of them has to be the Recruit. All playable characters can also perform an Ultimate ability, similar to a special attack. All Ultimates are listed below with the characters. The gameplay is very similar to South Park: The Fractured but Whole. There are also side quests for the main character to accomplish. Playable Heroes *The Recruit (Main Player, can access '98 Townsville and '16 Townsville) (Recruit ultimates are listed in the next section below) '98 Townsville *'16 Blossom (Bloss and the Holograms - summon a bunch of auras to heavily strike enemies) *'16 Bubbles (Call of the Unicorns - use her Rainbow Caller to summon rainbows that damage enemies and inflict Gross effect to all enemies) *'16 Buttercup (Musclecup - take multiple steroids to become muscular and increase attacks. Lasts for three turns.) *'98 Blossom (Ice Sore - use ice breath to freeze up to three enemies, inflict Freeze effect, and blow punches to all enemies) *'98 Bubbles (Song of Happiness - sing to allies and replenish their health) *'98 Buttercup '16 Townsville *Professor Utonium (For Science! - heal all allies and replenish their health) *Mayor (Electoral Entanglement - gives a long speech that confuses all enemies and then deals damage to three enemies) *Jared Shapiro *Ms. Keane *Schedulebot *Sapna Nehru (Beastify - transform into a giant mutant spider and increase attacks. Lasts for three turns) Recruit Ultimates The Recruit can choose one of the many classes in this game, each with a different Ultimate: *Speedy (Speed Strike - send dozens of punches to one enemy) *Brutal (Brute Bash - heavily damage an enemy, inflicting Bleed effect on enemy) *Cyborg *Elementalist *Alien Bosses '98 Townsville *The Association of World Super Men and Mascumax *Sedusa *Mutant Bunny *The Rowdyruff Boys '16 Townsville *Jake and Logan Paul *Mecha-Mojo *Silico *Kevin Spacey and other reject Hollywood stars accused for sex scandals *This blog is a work in progress. Category:Blog posts